User blog:Boredfan1/Theory: The Uzumaki's Kekkei Genkai
The Uzumkai clan is one of the most overlooked clans in the Narutoverse, mainly because like the Senju, they don't really make an appearance in the show and are not important with the exception of of course Naruto, Kushina, briefly Mito (Hashirama's wife) and Kirin as well as one unnamed old Uzumaki. What little we know about them is that they were once a very prominent clan who had their own village and are cousins of the Senju and as such, have very strong life force as well as an affinity for sealing ninjutsu. Their strong life force allows them to live longer than most people and can even briefly survive, walk around and even use ninjutsu after having a Tailed Beast extracted from them. And this, as explained in another blog is one of their Kekkei Genkai. They are also noted for having members with a unusual power, an unusual chakra that no one understands and is only touched upon once in the entire series. However, from various clues scattered across the Narutoverse, I have figured out what this power, their second Kekkei Genkai is, First off, let's look at who they are related to, the Senju clan. As descendants of Asura, both clans have exceptionally powerful bodies though whether the Uzumaki's are even stronger is or not is unknown. Next we need to look at who Asura's known parent is, Hagoromo, also known as the Sage of the Six Paths. While Asura didn't inherit a Kekkei Genkai from his father, that doesn't mean that his descendants won't have one as his lineage is from a line with Kekkei Genkai. To further prove this point, Hashirama Senju had Wood Release. Hagoromo for his part has the Rinnegan and his mother has every Kekkei Genkai. Going back to Hagoromo, one of the powers he had from his Rinnegan is the Outer Path which allows him to revive the dead, transmite chakra to recievers and most importantly, create chakra chains for sealing the power of anyone captured by it and restraining them, even beings as powerful as a Tailed Beast. During Shippuden, it's explained to us that Naruto's mother and Mito were choosen because of their unusual chakra and while we didn't learn anything about Mito's abilities, Kushina was known to use special chains that have sealing properties and Kirin, the temporary teammate of Sasuke during Shippuden also had a lesser form of these chains. A more powerful version of chains were also used by Obito to restrain Tailed Beasts and extract them from Jinchuriki. In other words, certain Uzumaki have part of the Outer Path as a lesser form of it. Although Naruto never used such a power, that doesn't mean my theory is wrong as he is a hybrid of clans and his Uzumaki genes are probably weaker than his mother's because of it. This is backed up by how Naruto survived a while after Kurama was extracted but was unconscious. This Kekkei Genkai is obviously very versitile as Kashuna's chains were even able to be used as a barrier to keep out unwanted guests during the sealing of Kurama and it's limits are not strongly defined. and the number of Uzumaki that possesses it are unknown though obviously in the minority of the clan. But hey, that's just a theory, thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts